


The Kiss Of An Angel

by Project_LOIS



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Everyone Needs A Hug, Happy Ending, It's terrible and scary and someone nearly dies, Multi, Nobody Actually Dies, Temporary Character Death, don't let the title fool you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_LOIS/pseuds/Project_LOIS
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal extermination. The angels come, the angels go. The world is screaming and then it's silent againThis year, was different.Everyone panics.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Scream Till The Heavens Hear You

Everyone was hiding quietly in the hotel. Few guests had stayed, most of them had ran for the hills by the hundreds the night before.

Husk and angel were ducked behind the bar, Alastor and nowhere to be seen and Charlie hid behind a turned table with her girlfriend.

Nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody dared to _breathe ___

Everything was silent except for the broken melody of screams outside, and the rhythmic crunching of bones and slicing of skin and flesh against searing iron.

Footsteps came closer and closer to the entrance of the hotel, unnervingly silent. The tension in the whole hotel stirred unbearably. Hearts pounded in suspense, waiting. Hoping.

Vaggie hugged her girlfriend tightly, as if her death would come if she ever let go. Silent prayers to whatever God up there was listening to have mercy.

"AREA CLEAR."

An almost robotic voice said, as a few footsteps began again, fading as they got farther from the door. They were safe...

Few minutes passed, and vaggie let go of her girlfriend, slowly getting up from cover. Followed by Husk, Charlie, and finally Angel.

Everyone was safe.

Then a terrible shriek of horror and dismay rose an alarm in everyone.

It would've been fine, _if _the scream wasn't coming from inside.__


	2. Blink Back Your Tears And Smile

Perhaps it was the Mid-Atlantic accent , or the radio static accompanying the shriek, but who was making it was unmistakable.

Still, a very cautious vaggie went up one flight of stairs. Holy spear still clutched tightly in her hand. Followed by Husk, Charlie and Angel. Everyone braced themselves as vaggie turned the door handle, and opened it by a crack. Surprisingly, it wasn't an exterminator inside, luring them to their terrible doom.

There stood a very clearly distressed Alastor, hands clasped over his mouth as if trying to silence himself. He blinked away tears as his shadow continues to speak to him in an unidentifiable language. Charlie seemed to understand a few words, but couldn't hear the rest.

"Al?"

Angel dust tried. Alastors shadow immediately withered away as the deer demon slammed the door open, startling everyone.

"Oh goodness! Hello everyone! what brings you to me today?"

A toothy smile and a cheerful facade was suddenly back in everyone's face like he always did

"CUT the chit-chat and TELL us what's WRONG you jackass!"

A gruff voice spoke up, pushing through everyone and prodding Alastor in the chest with a claw. The antlered demon simply pushed away the offending appendage.

"Why, whatever are you talking about? I was simply minding my business before you four carried yourselves in here! How hilarious!"

A holy spear was shoved at his throat in an instant.

"Bastardo! mentiroso! We heard you scream!"

"Haha! That could've been anyone! There is an extermination going on outside after all?"

"Kinda left our area a few minutes ago, an' we're all sure it came from _here _."  
The spider demon pointed at him in emphasis__

__"I- I heard something about Niffty!"  
Charlie exclaimed, after minutes of her silence_ _

__"Ah. Yes... If you were observing carefully, you might've noticed her ...absence."_ _

__"What're you gettin' at?"  
Angel raised an eyebrow, wanting him to get to the point._ _

__"She's outside."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bastardo! = Bastard!  
> mentiroso! = Liar!
> 
> Please comment if you want to see anything in particular! All comments are read and appreciated!


	3. Flying Doors and Accusations

"She should be alright? She got hit by a flying door going thousands of miles per hour when snake dick attacked and she seemed to be ok. I'm sure she can handle a kick or two." Angel added , shrugging

"Aaaand she's like a tiny Usain Bolt, zipping around and cleaning everything." 

Everyone stared at Vaggie in confusion.

"I... Beg your pardon..?" The overlord questioned

"... It's a 2000's thing."

"But still, she could easily outrun an angel, and she could hide pretty much anywhere considering her size!"

The spider demon continues, waving his four arms for emphasis.

"She's been stabbed."

"Debris or...?"

"An angel."

A holy spear was shoved at him once again.

"How do you know that? Are you sure you didn't slice her in half yourself and dump her outside!? How can we trust YOUR word!?"

"Creepy ass voodoo creatures."  
Husk replied, flatly

"A likely story... Or a ruse to cover up Niffty's murder!!!"

"Oh heavens no!! Why would I do such!?"

The spear was thrust at him again, much closer to his face this time

"Because you're a two faced bastard who's trying to ruin everything! It wouldn't be unlikely of you to kill off a staff member to throw us off track! And that scream we heard? A cry for help when you attacked her!"

Charlie quickly ran between the two, separating them as an attempt to cool down the situation

"We can't just go jumping to conclusions like that! Plus I'm very sure Niffty doesn't sound like a thirty year old man!"

"Uhm, hello! Shady dealmaker radio demon! He can't be trusted regardless!"

She gestures frantically at him

"He's been trying to ruin us for YEARS! Plus, that scream did sound like a little girl rather than voodoo man here!"

"Look how far we've gotten! He's only helped us so far! And Niffty doesn't sound like a little girl!"

"Neither do I!"  
Alastor looked almost offended by vaggie's statement

"Because it wasn't your crappy ass that was screaming!!"

"Hey! Al's a lil' shady but ya gotta be a MONSTER to murder Niffty!"

"My point! We're staring at one RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't care about who murdered who! I just want to know if the damn kid's ok or not!" The chimera exclaimed

"What do you think!? She just got STABBED!"  
Angel retorted

"Are you implying she's dead!?"

"Fear not Husker, she's still alive..."  
Alastor explained

"I told you NOT to call me that!!"

"How are we even sure she's been stabbed in the first place!? He could've kidnapped her or something!"  
The moth demon yelled again

"And why on Earth would I do that!? Do I look like I just walk around with chloroform in my pockets!?"

"As a matter of fact you FREAKING DO!!!"

"Guys-!"  
Charlie started 

"Why are we arguing about this when Niffty could be BLEEDING OUT in some remote area!?"  


Husk had started again

"He has a point, now LETS GO!!"

Charlie ordered

"This 'argument' we're having is actually VERY IMPORTANT!"

Vaggie retorted once more

"We can finish it after we rescue Niffty! Now GO, GO GO!!" The princess motioned for everyone to get OUT.

"Alright, You scan the area and I watch your back!" Vaggie dragged husk by the arm.

"Oh yeah, now I gotta listen to you yap now?"

"You're the only one who has WINGS you DUMBASS!"

Husk rolled his eyes, and out the door the odd pair went.

"Alastor, you're coming with me! Angel, you can handle yourself right?" Charlie commanded

Angel nodded "I know this city like the back o' my hand toots!"


End file.
